The Unseen Future
by marichan26
Summary: Roslyn Wheeler is no ordinary girl. She is a young woman on a mission, and the secrets that she carries will change the lives of the residents of Storybrooke. Forever.
1. Prologue

Authors Note and Disclaimer: Do not own Once Upon a Time and it's respective content. No monetary gain is happening. Otherwise enjoy th story!

Prologue

It was just any ordinary rainy work day. Roslyn Wheeler ran the one stop shop of fine yarns in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. The bell on the door handle jingled. Roslyn looked up from her ledgers and saw the most feared man in Storybrooke.

"Ah, Miss Wheeler," came the gruff Scottish brogue of Mr. Gold. "I'm here to collect my rent payment."

Roslyn sighed in irritation. _Honestly is money that all that man cares for, money, money and more money? _She walked into the back room of the shop to where her safe was with the precious rent money. As she was retrieving said money she could hear the cough that the shrewd business man had made in impatience.

"I rather you hurry Miss Wheeler, I have my other rounds to pursue!"

"Yes, I'm coming Mr. Gold." Hurriedly Roslyn grabbed the rent money out of her safe and went back to the man that was considered to be the impish beast of the entire town. She handed the rent over to her debtor who had an exasperated look to his face, and a look of irritation that reached into the souls of his dark brown eyes.

"Thank you Miss Wheeler. Have a grand day!" Mr. Gold swept out of the shop, cane happily marching in sync with its owner.

_Ooh does that man piss me off so much!_ Thought Roslyn as she went back to balance her ledgers. _I wish that my sister were here with me!_ Roslyn's family consisted only of her twin sister Selene who was now committed in Storybrooke's General Hospital for her long battle of acute chronic pancreatitis. Despite all the pain that Selene went through, she was still a bright cheery and beautiful young woman who usually dealt with Mr. Gold's rent collecting when it came time to pay. It seemed to Roslyn, that Mr. Gold seemed gentler in conversation with her sister more than her. Granted Roslyn was indeed more exuberant and out-spoken than her quieter and timid twin, but that was beside the point! Does the whole wide world want to see her plummet to her death by the hands of the evil pawnshop/debt collector named Mr. Gold?

Anyway, beside the dreaded rent payment, the day wasn't a complete loss. Roslyn had made sales on her fine threaded skeins of alpaca, mohair, blended fibres of all sorts. Her best customer was of course, Granny Lucas who ran the town's only bed and breakfast. Roslyn and Granny would talk nonstop of all the different types of yarn and patterns for both knitting and crocheting that came in the shop.

As the day came to a close, and night fell over Storybrooke, Roslyn tided around the shop and locked the door to the shop. As she turned around from the door, Roslyn ran right into a young woman, dressed in an oversized tweed coat and rags that looked like it came from the hospital, and fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Roslyn said to the young woman rushing to help her up. "Are you alright dearest?"

The young woman looked at Roslyn as she was brushing herself off in surprise. She then spoke with a soft but undeniable accent. "Oh, it's okay. I'm not hurt but tell me do you know where Mr. Gold is?"

"Mr. Gold? Why do you want Mr. Gold for? Are you in trouble?" The young woman looked around the street, and then at Roslyn seemingly lost in direction.

"I just need to find him. Please help me." Her voice was urgent, and Roslyn got an inkling of panic in her stomach that whatever this young woman needed from the terror of town was too important for any more delay.

"I know Mr. Gold will be in his shop still yet at this time. It's across the street and up three stores. If you pass the mechanic shop you've gone too far."

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"Nah, it's no problem. I just hope whatever you need from Mr. Gold is worth the price you're going to have to pay."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Gold is a shrewd business man. All things worth having have a price and he thrives on being the hand to both deal and collect in those prices. I wish you luck in whatever you need his help on."

The young woman looked startled but thanked Roslyn again for her help, and replied that she needed to find Mr. Gold. Roslyn again wished the best for her and watched her cross the street and disappeared from her view. Roslyn herself turned in the opposite direction and headed for her apartment.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Morning came all too soon for Roslyn. She hadn't slept at all, tossing and turning all night thinking of that young woman and her desperate plea to help her find Mr. Gold. Shaking off the incident as being nothing serious for her to worry about, Roslyn tumbled out of bed and went about her morning taking care of her usual rituals. Today the shop was closed in order for Roslyn to take her weekly vigil by her sister's side in the hospital. Quickly taking a shower and changing her clothes, she grabbed her over coat and house keys and left her apartment.

It was sunny and breezy. Roslyn was feeling unusually hopeful about her sister today as she walked towards the hospital. She didn't know if it was the weather, which was rarely this nice in the morning, or anything. Somehow that strange feeling in the pit of her gut is telling her that today was going to be different.

The winds fell quiet all of a sudden. Being sensitive to unpredictable weather changes, Roslyn stopped walking towards the hospital. A shiver of anxiety ran through all of her bones. Something wasn't right. Just as the silence came from lack of winds, gales returned in their place that swept the entirety of the town. _Magic_. That was the word that came to Roslyn's mind.

Feeling the thrill of the magic run through the entirety of herself, she took off running down the street towards the hospital. She had to see her sister, needed to see her sister. Passing through the empty streets, Roslyn saw the hospital in her sights. She sprang through the sliding doors and flew up the stairs to the floor that Selene was on. The elevators would have taken too long.

Out of the corner of her eye, Roslyn saw the Sheriff of Storybrooke, Emma Swan, with her young son Henry staring out the window. In some ways, Roslyn could understand Henry. Retreating into a safe world filled with happily-ever- afters, especially in a tumultuous world such as this, made life bearable instead of stressful. Paying no heed to what they were looking at, Roslyn continued down the hall, to where Selene was staying.

Selene was sitting up in her bed more coherent and alert than she was prior to Roslyn's last visit. This was unusual. Selene's routine at every visit without fail would be her sleeping off the drugs that she was pumped with day in and day out. What was going on? Selene turned to her sister and spoke softly.

"Roslyn? Your name is Roslyn in this world?"

"Yes Selene. For twenty eight years we have been called such. And we must remain doing so."

"But why Rozy?"

"Our entire future depends on it Selene. The Evil Queen cannot know who we really are, where we actually came from, and what we can actually do. We need to find Mom and Dad then everything will be a straight shot from there."

Selene nods her head slowly. She looks at the IV's and the bags of liquids and the morphine drip that she was connected to in a un-Selene like disgust.

"In these schemes of yours Roslyn, why am I always the one being sick or hurt?" Roslyn nearly choked on her saliva in order to control her laughing fit.

"It's because…" Roslyn didn't have a chance to answer as a dark cloud engulfed the entire town. The hospital personnel and other patients fell silent as the cloud spread quickly and passed through the walls and people in the building and out on the streets. As it surrounded Selene, Roslyn made a quick dash to grab her and embrace her as the cloud passed through. There was something familiar about this cloud that Roslyn at first didn't understand completely. Only that this cloud was filled with magic, and it was the most powerful magic of all.

_Who and what could possibly be able to fuel this magic here? _Roslyn wondered. The magic signature that fueled this madhouse of a storm clicked inside Roslyn's head. She knew who did it. The Cloud of Magic retreated from the twins as quickly as it came and the only word, that was a name, could be spoken between them. Roslyn looked at Selene who by this time knew who did this as well. Both twins looked at each other and at the same time said the name behind it all.

"Rumplestilskin."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deep in the forest to where an old wishing well was, Mr. Gold the man who now is the magical Rumplestilskin again, stands with the young woman he truly loved in all the years that he lived. Belle. His sweet and innocent lovely Belle, which by the deceit of a wicked queen, used their growing love against them and tore them apart for nearly an eternity.

Rumplestilskin never felt luckier in all of his Dark One's life. Of course he was beyond the map of lividness with the lying Regina. But still Belle survived Her Evil Regalness' dungeons, and according to Belle, a desperate hatter had rescued her from it all. Belle continued her story on how she found him.

"Not only did Jefferson help me last night, a young woman gave me directions to your shop."

Rumplestilskin raised his eyebrows at that statement.

"Belle, you do realize that was dangerous thing to do? What would happen if that young woman was a part of Regina's forces?"

Belle shook her head. Good grief didn't Rumplestilskin trust her common sense? That young woman couldn't be a part of Regina's force couldn't she? The look in that young woman eyes was genuinely kind. No one could fake that look. Belle told Rumplestilskin as such. Rumplestilskin sighed and knew that Belle's ever trusting spirit couldn't be swayed to the fact that not everyone has that same level of trustworthiness like her. However that raised the question in Rumplestilskin's mind of who that young woman was and if she was indeed as Belle mentioned, a trustworthy ally to her.

"What was this young woman's name Belle?" Belle shook her head in a classic I-don't-know fashion.

"She never told me her name Rum. But she was coming out of the yarn shop when I ran into her." Rumplestilskin eyes widened slightly almost in disbelief. If it was the same girl that he himself was thinking of then Rumplestilskin could have a problem. That girl hated him and with good reason, he wasn't particularly kind to her like most of the residents in town. The only people exempt in his free reign of terror in Storybrooke, besides Belle, was Henry, Emma Swan his mother, and that girl's twin sister. Out of everybody here, it was that twin sister that reminded him most of Belle. She had the same sensibilities, values, and temperament as his one true love. But Rumplestilskin had to make sure that it was who he thought it was.

"Could you describe her Belle?" Belle tilted her head to one side, trying to remember what that young woman looked like.

"Um, well she had brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight built. She was also about my height. Why do you ask Rum?" Rumplestilskin prided in the fact he didn't let his face show what his stomach felt. It was her. Rumplestilskin needed to come up with a plan to make sure that girl didn't mess up his plans. But he could figure that out later, right now he needed to take care of Belle. Speaking of which, Belle was beginning to become nervous as Rumplestilskin remained silent after her description of the young woman that she met.

"Um Rum, do you know who it is?" she asked snapping Rumplestilskin out of his thoughts suddenly.

"Oh yes Belle, I know who it is. Her name at least in this world is Roslyn Wheeler."

"Is she trustworthy in your eyes Rum?"

Is she trustworthy in his eyes indeed was the million dollar question now wasn't it? Thinking of the situation objectively, Roslyn did give the correct directions to his shop and a fair warning to Belle in asking for his help, without a thought of reward on Belle's part. To be fair, Roslyn didn't know at the time of the dealings of the 'fairytale' world that happened between him and Belle. However he wouldn't know if Roslyn would have helped Belle if she had knew of the relationship between them. So was Roslyn trustworthy or not? Rumplestilskin decided to give Belle the best answer he could give.

"Unless she proves otherwise Belle, Miss Roslyn Wheeler is indeed trustworthy."

"So what do we do now Rum?"

"We go home and take care of you first, love. Then we can figure out everything else out later."

Together walking from the forest hand-in-hand, were the two almost ill-fated lovers of a world gone by, hoping that maybe in this world they would find their happy ending.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dark cloud caused damage to the streets and buildings outside the hospital. It didn't really come as a surprise to both Roslyn and Selene. Any magic where a certain imp is involved was sure to go postal so to speak. _What a showoff, _thought Roslyn bitterly. _Did Rumplestilskin really have to go that far? And_ _was that Her Evil Regalness' car flipped upside down in the town square's fountain? If that is the car, then what the hey, GO RUMPLESTILSKIN! I APPROVE!_

"Sister dear," spoke Selene watching the expressions on her sister's face change rapidly. "What are you thinking right now?"

"Huh?"

"Your facial expression is showing some diabolical thoughts. It was that face that got us here in the first place." Roslyn laughed knowing that it was true.

"Oh, nothing of the sort Selene. I was just wondering if that was the Mayor's car in the fountain!"

"The mayor's car?" Selene looked out the window to where Roslyn was pointing at. She couldn't tell from this angle anyway if that was the mayor's car or not but decided to humor her twin anyway.

"Yeah. I was debating whether if Rumplestilskin was all that we heard of. You know from Mum's stories?" Selene nodded in understanding.

"And the verdict?" Roslyn smiled.

"If that's the mayor's car, then yep."

"If that's not the mayor's car then what?"

"Still yep because either way, only Rumplestilskin could accomplish that amount of damage in a short amount of time."

"This is true, according to Mum." Selene sadly reminisced. Roslyn looked over to her twin who had a slight depressed look on her face. Roslyn understood what that expression meant. Their mom had been slowly deteriorating over the loss of their father before they were born, and it affected their mom so much, that all three of them nearly died when she went into early labor. If the great Queen didn't step in and helped, Roslyn didn't want to know what could have happened. But there was more time to ponder that later, and in a safer environment. You could never be too sure who works for who in a hospital.

"Hey Selene," Roslyn said excitedly. "Do you know when you'll be released?"

"I don't know when exactly, but probably soon, since that cloud of magic seemed to heal that ailment that the curse brought upon me."

She wasn't wrong. Selene was released from the hospital later that day. By all accounts, it was a miracle that her pancreas was doing much better. The doctors didn't really know how it came to be even with their memories of magic. That dark cloud that swept through the town had somehow erased the twenty- eight year damage that her pancreas had endured by the curse, so much that the doctors had no reason to keep Selene anymore. Was it really the curse that gave Selene that ailment? It almost didn't matter to Roslyn and Selene as they walked home together truly happy for the first time in twenty-eight years. As they passed through the town square that was damaged completely, Roslyn and Selene couldn't help but look at the fountain and the car inside it. Sure enough to the twin's delight, it was indeed the car that belonged to the mayor.

Both girls were still in hysterics as they walked pass the yarn shop, where Selene ran into a couple that was standing in front of the door. Roslyn wasn't quick enough to stop Selene when she ran into the man who in turn nearly toppled the woman standing beside him. Both the man and Selene grabbed his counterpart before she fell to the side walk. Selene was horrified that she was reckless. She wasn't supposed to be reckless, that was Roslyn's job.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Sir and Ma'am; I didn't look where I was going." Selene apologized. The couple brushed themselves off.

"No matter Dearie, no harm no foul and all that." said the man. The twin's ears perked up at the word 'dearie'. Only one man in the entire town said that word and the realization of said man, made Selene even more horrified at what she done.

"Mr. Gold sir," Selene started to say but was interrupted by the young woman standing nearby.

"Rum, quit scaring her." Rumplestilskin looked at his companion with a playful pout.

"But love, I wasn't doing anything of the sort."

"Rum, seeing your face alone is enough to scare anybody. Even little children." Roslyn snorted at that true statement. She was beginning to like this woman. _Wait was that the same tweed coat I saw last night?_ Roslyn thought to herself.

"Hey, are you the same woman I saw last night?" the woman turned and faced her and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Belle, and you are?"

"I'm Roslyn," Roslyn said as she turned her hand over to her sister. "This is my sister Selene. I'm glad to see you safe. I was worried about you all last night." Roslyn reached and gave Belle a hug. Rumplestilskin coughed.

"I think we should take this inside, ears are everywhere." He stated in his 'I'm coming to collect the rent' tone of voice. Roslyn was annoyed by that voice but nodded and pulled out her keys to the shop. Unlocking the door, and opening it all the way and letting everyone inside, she closed the door and locked it again. When she looked up to see everyone, there was three identical looks of puzzlement and Belle pointing to the door. Roslyn cleared her throat and put the keys in her pocket.

"Just in case. So somebody can't come barging on in." Then there was three identical looks of understanding. Selene led the group to the back in the shop where there was a little room that had a sofa and a coffee table. _Almost like it was a miniaturized version of a comfy sitting room._ Rumplestilskin noted to himself.

"So what did you want to talk to us about that shouldn't be heard by spying ears Rumplestilskin?" asked Roslyn in near suspicion. Rumplestilskin looked at Roslyn with that same look of suspicion that she felt.

"Firstly to thank you Miss Wheeler, for helping Belle to come back to me."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Rumplestilskin nearly rolled his eyes at the tone that Roslyn used, and had to hold back a laugh when her twin sister slapped her on her arm. Belle had no restraint and giggled at the twins' show of sisterly bond.

"Secondly, a question. I don't remember ever meeting you in our previous world, so I have to ask who you two are?"

Roslyn eyes narrowed while Selene's eyes widened. Both thought that this wasn't a good idea in telling Rumplestilskin anymore about them then what he already knew. But Selene felt that Rumplestilskin had reservations about them and she also felt that she needed to clear the air about the one thing she suspected that Rumplestilskin was worried about.

"Rumplestilskin," Selene said hesitantly. "Both my sister and I are in a very delicate situation and if we were to indulge you in such answers it would end very badly for us. Rest assured though, we are not a part of any schemes that Mayor Mills has planned."

Rumplestilskin, although didn't show it, sighed a breath of relief. He was suspicious of Roslyn of course, but he knew somehow that he could fully trust Selene. She reminded him of Belle so much; even her eyes were crystalized blue like Belle's eyes. Rumplestilskin's eyes twitched ever so slightly at the realization.

_Just who are these young women?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It was raining hard tonight, _thought the little girl looking outside of the window into the dark forest beyond her home. _Mum once again was having her hurts again, missing the father that I never knew. Strange, this only happens when Mum IS having one of her sad days. I wonder if the rain knows her moods and falls when she cries._ The door to her bedroom was the girl's older twin sister, looking frightened by the storm that raged outside. The little girl opened her arms wide allowing her frightened sister to come running into her arms, crying, for a hug.

"What's wrong sis?" the girl's sister continued to sob.

"It's Mum, she… she…"

"What happened to Mum sis?"

"She's dead."

The little girl went stone cold stiff. She couldn't even breathe. Her mother was gone? The girl knew that her mother wasn't doing too well but didn't think that her sad spells were that serious. The bedroom door opened again, this time it was the Great Queen herself, looking solemn as the twin's felt. The Great Queen had come two days earlier to check up on the little family. What she saw was heartbreaking towards the girls' mother. One of her very good friends was slowly dying because of her loss from five years earlier. If only they all had paid better attention to him then.

Now two little girls were without their parents in a most cruel way. Knowing that her husband would welcome them with open arms given the situation, the Great Queen came to a decision and was about to speak until the girl spoke first.

"What will happen to us now Queen Snow White?"

"After the arrangements of the passing of your mother can be made, you two will come and live with my husband and me." Snow White went to hugs the two little girls as if they were her own little daughters. Both reciprocated the action to Snow White.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Eleven years had passed since the night the twin's mother died. Life had changed drastically for the sisters but both Queen Snow White and King James raised the girls as if they were their own since their oldest grandson took over the actual ruling of the kingdom. Both Queen Snow White and King James told stories of life before and after the curse and the friends that they lost all too quickly to it, and taught the girls to cherish both life and love as it was. It wasn't easy time growing up in the castle as the adopted daughters of the Great Majesties, as the sisters only took comfort in each other. But both girls had most everything that they could ever need, and they loved their Great Majesties as their parents, but the youngest twin always felt like something was missing from her life. She wanted to know, really know who her biological father was and really remember her mother.

The Queen and King were always hesitant in telling her what happened to her father that night sixteen years prior, and she knew this. There she was sitting in her room on her bed with the journal that was written in by her mother and an unopened wooden box left to her to be opened on her birthday, today.

The youngest of the twins, opened her mother's journal and read through some passages of her time before the Evil Queen, who was the step-mother of Queen Snow White, enacted a curse created by the Dark One Rumplestilskin. It was to banish any and all happy endings to a land that there was none.

The passages were not too lengthy and stretched over lengths of time, but it gave the youngest twin a glimpse of the heart of her mother that left too soon.

Apparently her mother was born into a family that was well off and respected. The lands that were owned by her mother's father was vast and rich of resources, but were plagued by monsters. In an act of desperation, her mother summoned Rumplestilskin to help her family, friends, and people to survive the onslaught that never seemed to end. In the end, her mother both made and kept the deal she made with Rumplestilskin when no one else had been brave to follow through.

Her mother writes that the next two months were the hardest that she ever had, but the most rewarding. Until tragedy stroke and her mother was shunned and then abducted. Then the curse happened and her mother wrote of the loneliness that was her only source of company until the curse was broken and she was reunited with her one true love, which her mother didn't mention by name oddly enough, and then had it ripped away from her just prior to her and her sister's birth.

The youngest twin closed the journal at that part. She didn't need to be reminded of those last dark days of her mother's life. She turned her attention to the unopened wooden box. Curiously and cautiously she opened the other part of her birthday present and found inside a tome of magic spells, a dainty aquamarine and diamond necklace and a glass flask filled with a dark green liquid. Why would Their Majesties give her presents like these?

Flipping through the tome that was at the bottom of the box she noticed a letter addressed to her in an unfamiliar but elegant script.

_To my Darling Daughter yet to be,_

_It has been an interesting few months since the Savior of the happy endings broke at least the first half of the curse, and your mother was returned to me. There is so much to explain, and not enough time to accomplish it I'm afraid. Somehow, I know I won't be able to see you or your sister be born to this world, but I know that you little one, yes you, will inherit the magic that I was entrusted with for many years. No doubt it showed itself to you as you were growing up, but truly manifested itself by now your sixteenth birthday…_

The youngest twin stopped her reading and remembered all the times when she felt a power stirring within her and she didn't know what it was, and it caused so many accidents. Like the burnt rug in the Great Hall. Shaking her head to focused her attention back to the letter that she held in her hands.

…_Do not worry my Darling Daughter; the magic tomes that I entrust to you will help you overcome any deficiencies in your magic wielding. The necklace and the flask I also give to you have a purpose. The necklace belonged to my mother, and it was the only luxury item that she owned and passed to me. You will be named after her Darling Daughter therefore you shall inherit it. The flask is to be used only in a life or death situation. Its properties have the potential to accomplish both great and terrible things and remember that magic has consequences when cast; similarly there are consequences to our own choices. Keep it safe Darling Daughter as I know you shall. Even though we may never see each other now, and despite what people might say about me, remember I do love your mother, your sister and you. I wish you have a happy sixteenth birthday Darling Daughter._

_With all my love,_

_Your Father._

The youngest twin reread the letter a few more times, surprised that her father somehow had the foresight to write a personal letter to her. Most importantly she now knows that he loved her, she knows it so well that she allowed the tears to flow from her eyes as her heart warmed at the thought of her father writing this.

The familiar sound of the door creaking open made her head turn. There she saw her older sister standing in the door frame with a letter in her hands crying as well.

"A letter from Father?" the youngest twin asked.

"Yes. Oh how I desperately wish he and mother were here with us."

The youngest twin sighed and looked over at the magic tomes. Turning a page she saw a particular spell that could help with her sister's wish. There will be consequences if she decided to do this to be sure, and it will take time to learn all the magic in the tomes that her father left for her but she was willing to sacrifice anything to see it through.

"Sister Dearest," the youngest twin said almost mischievously. "If I were to tell you we could possibly get our parents back, would you take that possibility?"

"What do you mean?"

"Father left me some magic tomes filled with spells that we could use if we become proficient in them. We could right the wrongs that were done to us and the people who had a similar fate as us."

"Are you absolutely serious? There is danger in doing all of that."

"There is danger, but if we plan everything out and stick to it, we could have our parents back."

"But what about Their Majesties? Didn't they raise us like we were their own?"

"Sister, I wholeheartedly appreciate what Their Majesties have done for us, and now we are able to pay our respects to them. It's not like we are going to do this tomorrow, we'll need time, and we'll only do this when we are ready to do it. Are you in?"

The older twin contemplated on the offer that her little sister had made. Knowing of all the things that could possibly go wrong with her sister's schemes, the older twin decided that she needed to go in order to keep her sister in check.

"I'm in sister dear." The youngest twin smiled, as both sisters went about planning their mission to save their parents from their sad fate.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Roslyn remembered that day she and Selene planned this whole charade. It took a while to learn everything that her father left her, and had a lot of mishaps along the way but now they are here, and she was itching to get started on their mission. Her trip down memory lane had silenced her throughout most of Selene's explanation to both Rumplestilskin and Belle.

It wasn't only Roslyn that was silent in the yarn shop now. Everyone fell quiet for what it seemed like an eternity, and looked at each other with either suspicion or curiosity. Roslyn didn't think it was such a good idea, in the long run, to have Rumplestilskin be suspicious of her anymore and decided that in order for one to gain trust one must give it. Weighing options and consequences of the choices of that decision were running inside her mind, and looking at the terror of town himself with what she hoped wasn't a misplaced trust, Roslyn spoke cautiously towards Rumplestilskin.

"Alright Rumplestilskin, you really want to know who we are?" Selene's eyes went wide.

"Roslyn, what are you doing?!" Roslyn turned to her sister and replied.

"A truce of a sort Selene, Rumplestilskin doesn't trust me like he fully trusts you. In order to gain such a precious gift, one must give a precious gift first. "

Belle understood Roslyn's logic, but somehow she feared for the twin's safety. She stood up and walked over to Roslyn and looked her square in her eye, wanting to tell her what Rumplestilskin told her.

"Rumplestilskin does trust you Roslyn. If it…"

"Rose-Red." Roslyn interrupted.

"What?" Both Belle and Rumplestilskin asked at the same time.

"My real name is Rose-Red," said Roslyn as she was pointing to Selene. "This is my sister Snow-White. Who was named in honor of the Great Queen."

Rumplestilskin now wore the look of shock that he was hiding from the women in front of him.

_This is not good._


End file.
